Dance it, dance for me
by hecouldbetheone
Summary: Y creí arriesgarme. Creí que alejarme de todo e ir a California en busca del sueño estúpido que suponía el baile era toda una proeza... No imaginé, ni por un segundo, que mi mayor reto iba a consistir en no besar esos labios burlones y engreídos. Oh, ooh.
1. Hiphop

BPOV

4:03, 5 de Marzo. Y hacía un calor increíble.

Supongo que de verdad me había acostumbrado a Forks, ese viejo pueblo con olor permanente a madera y barro.

Era algo realmente triste.

Bufé, pisando el pedal con fuerza mientras esperaba un milagro, una señal del cielo que me ayudase a calmar mi alma de una vez por todas. ¿Y si no…?¿Y si fallaba?¿Y si no lo conseguía?

Había venido a California con el deseo expreso de inscribirme en el más grande centro de aprendizaje del mundo en lo que respecta a la danza, el Nectar Academy, pero ahora estaba tan paralizada que resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo posibilidad – ínfima, según Alice: enorme, según yo- de fracasar y tener que volver al lluvioso Forks.

Creedme, fue muy duro dejarlo. Soy realmente buena con los estudios y mudarme a California en pos de un sueño imposible sólo sonaba a adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, que probablemente cambiaría de idea en cuanto se diese cuenta del número de horas que era necesario practicar. De hecho, incluso yo me encontraba cuestionándomelo en ciertas ocasiones: ¿era realmente esto lo que quería?¿No era simplemente por llevar la contraria a todos aquellos que habían sostenido durante años que yo sería una muy buena médico, o arquitecta, o literata?

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que si tiraba por otro camino lo iba a lamentar toda la vida.

Y, por supuesto, Alice eligió California de entre todas las universidades en que la habían aceptado, porque Alice siempre estaba ahí. Siempre era un apoyo, el apoyo más incuestionable que jamás podrías imaginar.

Comencé a buscar piso, pero literalmente _me suplicó_ que fuera a vivir a su casa.

Perdón, a _una _de sus casas.

Sabiendo que era de los Cullen, nunca esperé que fuera algo pequeño, austero y poco llamativo. Nunca esperé que hubiese turnos para entrar en el baño, ni preocupaciones por ahorrar en electricidad. Pero, sinceramente, la visión con que mis ojos se deleitaron al llegar a la mansión en primera línea de Middle Coast, la playa más hermosa y céntrica de California, era algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado.

La pequeña y patosa Bella, en California.

Y aún no había resbalado ni tropezado con nada.

Controlé la esfera de mi pequeño reloj plateado y aceleré lo máximo que pude. Mi bufanda voló entre el tráfico y la suave y excitante puesta de sol.

Por suerte, llegué al Nectar diez minutos antes de mi prueba. Crucé apresuradamente las puertas, ajena a su belleza sobrenatural. No, hoy no. No podía pararme y disfrutar de la maravillosa cúpula renac… "¡Bella! ¿La estás mirando?"

No necesitaba preguntar cuál era el aula donde sería la prueba, pues ya había recorrido ese pasillo mil veces a lo largo de la última semana. Tampoco dónde se encontraban los vestuarios, ni en qué zonas tenía restringido el acceso por no ser aún una alumna de la academia, ni… en fin, no tenía por qué preguntar absolutamente nada. En momentos como este, agradecía haber heredado esa manía del orden.

Me precipité como una loca por el centro de la recepción, un espacio de mármol que era tan grande como quince veces mi casa en Forks, y entré en los vestuarios. Parecía imposible que hubiese tanta pulcritud y lujo en unos simples baños, pero así era.

Me cambié rápidamente los tejanos por un maillot negro y mis zapatillas específicas, recogiendo mi pelo castaño en un rodete alto, y volví a poner la ropa en la bolsa de deportes, así como la bufanda y demás aditamentos. Luego salí corriendo hacia la sala de pruebas de nuevo.

Dicha sala de pruebas respondía a un perfil muy específico: parqué, espejos alrededor y una barra de madera rodeando la habitación. La principal diferencia era el descomunal espacio que constituía.

- Isabella Swan.- oí una voz profunda justo al entrar en la habitación. De hecho, la oí antes de identificar a quién pertenecía, pues el aula parecía por completo vacía.- Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.

El mismo hombre que había hablado con voz autoritaria me hizo una seña para que entrase en la clase, y yo saludé con la cabeza.

Pero justo entonces miré al frente, y enfoqué algo nuevo con los ojos. Había alguien más. Un chico. Joven, muy joven; de hecho, aparentaba apenas un par de años o tres más que yo. A simple vista se lo podía calificar como un chulo del bronx: alto, ojos verdes, sonrisa ladeada. Su trasero se hallaba aprisionado en unos vaqueros de cintura baja, y un buen trecho de sus bóxer negros sobresalía por arriba. En definitiva, era guapo. Bastante guapo, en realidad.

- ¿Ah, sí?- murmuré débilmente, dejando la bolsa de deportes junto a la puerta.

- Permítame presentarme, Isabella. Don Victorio Delapierre, profesor de improvisación.- alcé una ceja al oír la forma en que había remarcado el "Don" de forma casi presuntuosa. No era la idea que yo tenía de un profesor de improvisación.

-Encantada.- musité, estrechando la mano que me tendía. El chulo seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo soy Edward. Simplemente Edward.- se acercó y le tendí la mano de forma rápida y mecánica, dispuesta a empezar a bailar cuanto antes. Pero él la tomó y, alzándola con una suavidad exquisita, posó un beso lento en ella sin romper el contacto entre nuestros orbes. Por alguna extraña razón, me pareció algo tan sexy como falso.- Tu compañero, si es que logras pasar esta prueba.

Lo dijo en un tono desafiante y sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos claros, pero por alguna razón no me hizo sentir incómoda. Amagué una sonrisa. Tanto tiempo envuelta en historias sin sentido me habían cansado y prevenido contra los hombres especialmente guapos. Estudié su rostro, lo escudriñé por algunos momentos. ¿Pretendía ser ingenioso? ¿Creía que me estaba deslumbrando?

-Lo haré.- dije, resuelta.

-Buena actitud.- sonrió, a su vez. No dejaba de sonar irónico.

-Perdónelo, a veces no sabe controlar su orgullo.- intervino el hombre mayor, dedicando una mirada asesina a su pupilo. Apoyó la mano en su hombro y se lo estrujó.- Pero el señor Cullen es uno de nuestros alumnos más destacados en la rama de improvisación. Me pareció más…- paró un momento, tratando de buscar la palabra indicada.-… cómodo y lógico que él fuese el que evaluase sus conocimientos y capacidad artística. – abrí la boca, dispuesta a protestar.- Es una tradición. Créame, es completamente imparcial – "Ya, claro.."- Pero si no considera su deliberación justa siempre puede reclamar y se le repetirá la prueba ipso-facto.

-Ajá.- murmuré, lacónicamente.

-Ahora…- divagó un rato para acabar marchándose de la sala. – Tienen dos horas.

Miré exasperada al muchacho que se encontraba a tres pasos de mí, el cual me miraba divertido. Resoplé.

-Bien Bella, comenzaremos con una serie de ejercicios sencillos.

Pasé mucho, mucho tiempo haciendo pas de buré, poniendo posturas en attitude y manteniéndome sobre las puntas. No era tonta, sólo trataba de cansarme, así que dediqué una ínfima parte de mi rendimiento al calentamiento.

-Inteligente.- susurró, cuando me ordenó otro paso en la barra.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes hacerlo mejor.

No contesté.

- Sabes lo que estoy haciendo.

- Artículo 6, apartado b. Técnicamente, sólo se puede evaluar la idoneidad de un alumno a base de una coreografía, y _esto_ no se parece _en nada_ a una coreografía. Si piensas dar por concluida la sesión aquí, puedo poner una hoja de reclamaciones en administración.- le repliqué. Me estaba hartando de jueguecitos.

- Así que tienes carácter.

Tampoco respondí.

- Está bien. ¿Lírico, verdad?- preguntó.

- Hmhmmm…

- Quiero que bailes hip-hop.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso no está prohibido, ¿no es cierto?- se rió.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

- Mira, quizás crees que sólo soy una niña de papá y probablemente lo sea. Quizás no tengo los conocimientos previos necesarios. Pero he cruzado medio mundo y dado la espalda al resto de universidades sólo por una pequeña oportunidad aquí, y no sólo me parece injusto que un inmaduro con pinta de duro me elija como su juguete particular porque se aburre esta mañana, sino que…- estallé.

- Hazlo o estás fuera.- estaba serio.

Lo miré, con una furia que rayaba en las ganas de llorar. Había pasado siglos, meses ensayando esta coreografía y…

- Puedes hacerlo.- indicó. Su voz no dejaba traducir esperanza, ni ánimo, sino simplemente una certeza absoluta.

Tenía ganas de gritarle a la cara, de cercenarle los genitales y colgarlos en la puerta, de pegarle. Pero esta era mi única oportunidad, y no podía tirarla así tan rápido.

- Tú no sabes nada. ¿Estás haciendo esto porque te caigo mal?

- ¿En serio te crees tan importante?

Tocada y hundida. Pero pareció arrepentirse en el último segundo.

- En esto consiste la improvisación, es una prueba ordinaria. Si no te importa, mientras antes dejes de hacerte la víctima antes acabamos.

Qué gilipollas. Mis conocimientos en hip-hop eran nulos, y probablemente él lo sabía. Pero tenía tanta furia dentro, tanta sangre acumulada en el pecho, que me propuse hacerlo bien.

Me sorprende admitirlo, pero salí del paso bastante bien. Traté de aunar todos los conocimientos en danza clásica que poseía, y los pocos que conservaba de hip-hop, principalmente adquiridos por observación. La combinación de ellos dio lugar a una hermosa coreografía, quizás demasiado impregnada de ballet… pero interesante, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando finalicé, sencillamente extenuada, me acerqué con lentitud hacia él y lo miré fijamente. Sabía lo que mi cara, mi pelo, mi olor, mis labios dejaban traslucir por todos los poros. Baile.

"Já.", pensé mentalmente.

- No está tan mal.- dijo con una mueca, como si le costase la propia vida admitirlo.- Pero esto no era ballet. Es cierto que has salido del paso, y de hecho tu coreografía me habría encantado sólo si…- me miró y sonrió, apartando un mechón de mi frente. Me retiré como si me hubieran electrocutado.- … te hubieras olvidado de que yo estaba aquí.- su voz destilaba presunción. Bufé.

- Eres el que me evalúa. Pretendo hacer algo correcto, no pasional.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero algo pasional?- sus ojos chispeaban. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, de eso no cabía duda.

- Es hip-hop, no…

- El hip-hop tiene muchísima intensidad. Necesitas aprender a mimetizarte con el estilo.

Encendió el sistema que había incorporado a paredes y techo, y la misma música volvió a comenzar. Se acercó y respiró, muy cerca de mi cara, inclinándose hacia mí.

- Escúchame. Olvida el resto. Olvida que me odias.- susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Te crees tan imp…?

Rió.

- Entonces, olvida lo mal que te caigo y lo incómoda que te sientes conmigo.- acarició lentamente mis manos por la parte exterior y cerró los ojos.- Olvídate de todo.- pensé en irme. En quitármelo de encima. Pero era una orgullosa y no pretendía perder el duelo contra ese tal Cullen…

Mi corazón vibraba con la música. Mi alma.

Abrió mis palmas y yo permití que me tomara de las manos.

Deslizó una sobre mi cadera derecha e insistió para que me moviera de una forma determinada. Suave, rítmica. Casi circular.

- Deja caer las rodillas. Estás tensa.

Bufé.

Tras ensayar algunas posturas y aprender algunos pasos básicos con salto, la canción tocaba a su fin. 16 minutos. Increíblemente larga.

Acarició la línea de mi cadera y deslizó la mano hacia abajo, más abajo, por la parte trasera de mi muslo y mi rodilla. Me miraba expectante, esperando que saliera corriendo, esperando que suspirara, esperando que dijera algo, pero yo no pensaba hacerlo. Aquella sonrisa presuntuosa seguía ondeando en su jodidamente bella cara, y no pensaba quedar como una puritana.

Ante mi falta de respuesta alzó mi pierna y la posicionó en su cintura. El contacto era excesivo para mí, pero no protesté.

Fijando sus pies en el suelo, se acercó más aún hacia mí, y yo alcé la cara. Mala idea. Nuestros labios quedaron muy juntos, prácticamente rozándose.

No sabía qué tenía él, pero me estaba volviendo loca. Su aliento olía muy lejanamente a ron y caramelo y a coco, y me gustaba. Demasiado.

Rodeó por completo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras seguía sosteniendo mi pierna, y luego descendió casi hasta el suelo.

- ¿Puedes relajarte?- repitió.

Lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté. Dios sabe que lo intenté… Pero su aliento estaba en mi cuello y mi pierna enredada en su cintura y su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abalanzarme sobre él. Me indigné conmigo misma.

Eso era justo lo que él quería que yo hiciera.

Volvió a elevarme, y yo bajé con rapidez la pierna que me tenía presa. Paré de repente y me alejé dos pasos, tomando aire… La cara me ardía, y los jadeos escapaban de mi boca casi incontroladamente..

- ¿Pasa algo?- Oh, Dios, cómo deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa cínica de la cara.

- ¿No tienes suficiente para evaluarme con esto?

- ¿Por qué has parado?

- Mi tiempo es valioso, Ed…- pero justo entonces él cruzó los dos pasos que nos separaban y yo, sin apenas darme cuenta, retrocedí ante su avance.

- Ya veo. Lo siento, no sabía que te estaba intimidando.-y sonrió de nuevo.- No todo el mundo puede resistirse a mí…

A esas alturas, yo ya lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser la persona más petulante sobre la faz de la tierra y por tratarme como a una cría inmadura… pero, sobre todo, lo odiaba porque me atraía, y no podía soportarlo. Lo odiaba porque no me había dirigido una palabra amable desde que nos conocimos, y aún así yo estaba pensando en tener sexo con él… mucho sexo con él.

- ¿Intimidarme?- lo miré a los ojos.- Já.

- Ajam. No te gusta mucho confraternizar con desconocidos, ¿verdad?- podría jurar que su voz tenía un matiz socarrón.

Se que cualquier señorita habría respondido de forma graciosa "No, por supuesto que no, no es eso" y habría reído de forma falsa. Pero yo estaba quemada. Sólo estaba reivindicando mi derecho a no ser una señorita, a ser ruda y vulgar, así que en su lugar…

- La verdad es que no.- mi voz había salido más alta y grave de lo normal, pero me dio igual. No quería hablar con él. Sabía que tenía que huir de aquí mientras antes mejor.

- Oh, vaya.

- ¿No esperabas esa respuesta?- murmuré socarrona.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: perro ladrador, poco mordedor. – dijo, sonriendo. Debía reconocer que tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, pero me daba igual. Grosero.- Sí, me ha sorprendido. Supongo que eso es un punto a tu favor.- volvió a deslumbrarme con sus dientes blanco perla.

- No voy por puntos. No tengo complejo de carnet de conducir.- repliqué.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Hmhmm?- contesté impaciente.

- A mi tampoco me gusta que de todas las personas que me podrían haber tocado evaluar… haya ido a dar justamente con la estudiante resentida con la vida en general y con los hombres en particular.- me miró.

Allí estábamos, rompiendo todos los esquemas educativos que nos habían impuesto mantener con las personas extrañas. Y, de alguna forma extraña, me gustaba. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Discutir. Discutir y llorar mucho, a lo cual no me pensaba rebajar.

Fruncí el ceño, elaborando rápidamente mi discurso de contraataque.

- En fin, de todas las personas calladas y comprensivas que podrían haberme evaluado … vengo a topar contigo, que a leguas eres un engreído narcisista y probablemente un mujeriego subnormal que disfruta el beber cerveza con sus amigotes y presumir de cuántas te has tirado durante la última semana.

- ¿Tienes la regla?

- ¿Te sientes muy frustrado porque no te estoy chupando la polla?

- Sin duda.- murmuró, divertido.- Suponía que eras una de esas gilipollas que se te cuelgan al cuello a la menor oportunidad. De esas que se dejan… intimidar.- rió de nuevo.

- No me intimidas.- repetí.

- Siento decirte que tendrás que aprender a convivir conmigo.- ¿no me había escuchado? ¡No me importaba! ¡Él no me importaba! ¿No le había quedado claro el concepto?- Felicidades, Bella. Eres una alumna nueva de la academia.

Y diciendo esto se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándome confusa y completamente aturdida. ¿Dentro?¿Estaba dentro?¿De verdad me habían aceptado?


	2. ¿Emmett?

Contuve mis ganas de saltar hasta que Edward, abriendo la puerta, me guiñó un ojo – creído pretencioso- y salió. Entonces, lo hice. Corrí por la sala, salté por los aires, imité estar tocando una guitarra eléctrica, chillé varias veces y me revolqué por el suelo desternillada de risa, en mi pequeño delirio.

Justo entonces mi móvil sonó y recuperé un pequeño destello de mi cordura perdida. Paré, me levanté y me apresuré a sacarlo de su prisión en mi bolsa de deportes, justo al fondo del todo.

Era un mensaje de Alice.

Petite Bella, sobre esta hora tu prueba habrá acabado. Por favor, no me cuentes nada. No aún. Necesito que leas algo… Pídele a Marga que te de el aviso. Entenderás a qué me refiero.

_Te quiero,_

_Alice._

No, no entendía a qué se refería… pero en todo caso me daba mucho miedo. Cogí rápido mi bolsa de deportes y, tras cambiarme y darme una ducha en el baño, corrí hasta recepción.

- Marga… Marga.- la llamé, tratando de captar su atención mientras me abría paso entre el tumulto de estudiantes que querían preguntar por algo. Esto llevaba escrito el letrero de "punto de información", y era eso lo que se consideraba Marga: el centro de todos los posibles chismes oficiales o no que circulaban por el Néctar. Su memoria era increíble.

Cuando me vió asintió y se acercó al lado derecho de la mesa circular de caoba, extrayendo de debajo de esta un pequeño sobre cuyo lacre estaba roto.

- La he abierto un poco, espero que no te moleste.- me dijo, extendiéndomela. No me molestaba, ciertamente. Debía ser algo poco privado si Ali se había atrevido a dejársela a Marga. Acarició mi mano entre las suyas, de uñas largas, y suspiró.- Tienes una muy buena amiga, pequeña.- dicho esto, se desasió de mí y continuó atendiendo los otros flancos de la recepción. Me gustaba pensar en Marga como una ágil portera de fútbol.

Me alejé de aquel caos y abrí la carta de mi querida Alice.

_Dear Bells:_

_Quería preparar un regalo de bienvenida para ti, pero como sabes no podré estar en casa hasta esta misma noche. De todas formas, a Jas se le ocurrió una terriblemente genial idea. Te explico:_

_Mamá quiere que cenemos todos juntos esta noche, y yo pensé que sería estupendo. Podrás conocer a mi hermano mayor _– ¿tenía otro hermano mayor?-_ y a la hermana de Jas, que también vive aquí. ¿No es absolutamente alucinante?_

_En fin, lo que quería decir es que no pienso dejarte ir en vaqueros y camiseta. No, no, no Bella. Eres terriblemente guapa y me niego a que mi mejor amiga… Vale, eso lo sabes. Ya te he echado esta bronca muchas veces antes._

_Junto a esta carta hay una relación de tiendas, y te suplico que acudas a ellas por orden. Sólo tienes que dar tu nombre…y será como si yo estuviese allí. Oh, Bella, vas a estar preciosa._

_Te veo en casa a las 9._

_Hazme feliz._

_Te quiere, Alice._

Suspiré de frustración antes de echarle una ojeada al otro folio impreso, con una interminable lista de tiendas. Sabía que si no iba Alice se apenaría, y no quería que su dinero se gastase en vano, pero… odiaba de verdad ir de tiendas.

Me quedé parada en medio de ese pasillo, con millones de alumnos yendo y viniendo y formando un perfecto revuelo, cuando alguien palmeó mi trasero. Miré, indignada, pero unos ojos verdes me dirigieron otro guiño mientras desaparecían por la puerta monumental del Néctar.

Lo que me faltaba.

Eran las 5:00. Con suerte, podía decirle a Alice que no había tenido tiempo de visitar todas las tiendas.

Exhalé y cogí un taxi, dejando mi bicicleta al resguardo del imponente edificio. Si de algo estaba completamente segura es de que nadie dejaría que le pasara nada.

La lista resultó estar conformada por varios grupos diferenciados. El primero fue un centro de depilación, donde –muy desagradablemente- anularon todo rastro de pelo de las piernas, axilas, bigotes, cejas e ingles con cera. Probablemente chillé mucho. Yo estaba acostumbrada a mi pequeña silk' epil, que utilizaba más de vez en cuando de lo que era conveniente… pero la cera aunaba el dolor en uno, y era por completo insoportable. Me miré al espejo, prácticamente desnuda excepto por el minúsculo biquini, y el reflejo me devolvió a un cangrejo rosado y dolorido. Maldecí a Alice interiormente, pero justo en ese segundo la chica volvió y me aplicó un tratamiento desinflamatorio que dejó mi piel suave en apenas un cuarto de hora.

El siguiente consistió en un centro de masajes donde relajaron los músculos de mi espalda, piernas y glúteos. Sí, habéis oído bien: glúteos. Admito que no estaba excesivamente cómoda sabiendo que mi culo estaba en manos de un tío – que, a propósito, era notablemente feo- pero consiguió destensar mis músculos. Al fin y al cabo, el baile tenía su precio.

Tres horas más tarde, después de haberme suministrado potingues por todo el cuerpo, haber pasado un rato en un spa, haber hecho que las imperfecciones de mi rostro se fueran, haberme peinado y maquillado adecuadamente y con mi manicura/pedicura hecha, me sentía completamente nueva. Al menos, debía reconocerle eso a Alice.

Volví a casa y subí a mi enorme habitación para encontrar un precioso vestido azul oscuro corto. Además, unas pequeñas sandalias – gracias a Dios, no eran tacones, me sentiría ridícula llevando tacones a una cena familiar- hacían juego con el resto.

Me miré al espejo por primera vez desde la depilación y tuve que parpadear.

Una, dos veces.

Esa no era yo.

Estaba… estaba… estaba guapa. Mi pelo caía en ondas suaves y castañas claras sobre mi pecho, y parecía extremadamente brillante e irresistible. Mis piernas… ¡mis piernas parecían largas! Y el vestido se curvaba de tal forma que enseñaba parte de mi hombro- una de mis partes favoritas del cuerpo- y parecía que tenía tetas. Dios mío.

Casi bendije a Alice, pero recordé a tiempo que no me gustaban las compras y paré de pensar en eso.

Justo entonces, alguien entró en mi habitación.

Chillé cuando reconocí la sombra.

- Aliiceeeeeeeeeee!

- Bella! Bells! Estás… VA – YA.

- No te lo vas a creer, no te lo… ME HAN ESCOGIDO!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- TE QUEDAS EN CALIFORNIAA?

- ME QUEDO EN CALIFORNIAAAA!

- AAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAH!

- LO SÉEE!

Saltamos por la habitación como un par de locas y nos abrazamos como nunca.

- ¿Por dónde has entrado?- preguntó.- Estábamos todos abajo.

- ¿En serio?- una bola comenzó a formarse en mi estómago.- Entré por atrás.

Ella rió.

- Vamos, vamos. OH BELLAAA! A Emmett le encantará esto.

Tragué saliva.

Emmett es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Es alto, guapo, dos años mayor que yo y quarterback del equipo de fútbol californiano… desde hace exactamente un año. Siempre fue el típico chico popular y deseado por todas, aquel al que invitan a todas las fiestas importantes, aquel por el que suspiran todas las mujeres. Justo lo opuesto a mí, en realidad. Pensé… de hecho, sigo pensando… que jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo. Sí, como yo. Ya sabéis, la corriente y nada espectacular Bells cuyos conocimientos en moda y lo que se lleva o no son escasos… por no decir nulos. No era su tipo.

¿Era él el mío?

Esa pregunta sigue, constante e incesante, en mi mente. Era indudable que sentía una tremenda atracción por Em, pero ¿quién no la sentiría?. Era dulce, me trataba con cariño y pasaba tanto tiempo con él que a veces hasta olvidaba mi verdadero nombre (en una época en que mi mayor unión con el género masculino era Charlie).

En este año yo había cambiado mucho, y no podía evitar pensar que quizás sólo había confundido sentimientos, quizás era porque yo parecía importarle como amiga, quizás era por las hormonas. Pero la acuciante necesidad de besar sus labios se hacía cada vez más presente en mi memoria.

Así que pasó. Durante la última semana de Emmett en Forks, hace justo un año hoy. Estábamos viendo una película en su casa y, no sé ni cómo ni por qué, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Prácticamente nos devoramos la boca, excitados, curiosos. Ya había besado a muchos chicos, pero no había sentido eso por ninguno… Esa semana fue… interesante, por llamarla así. Una semana de cambios. Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y un poco más. Dejé que él fuera el primero en rasgar mi camisa y quitar mi sujetador y morder mis pezones. Dejé que en repetidas ocasiones su mano traviesa bajara por el surco de mi vientre y que sus dedos se introdujeran fuerte dentro de mí marcando un ritmo enloquecedor. Tuve mi primer orgasmo con él, e hice que él tuviera varios. Me sentía tan segura, tan protegida, tan ligera, tan amada que me daba absolutamente igual todo. Supongo que me avergüenza reconocer que habría tenido mi primera vez con él sin dudarlo un segundo. Y el problema real es que yo no era esa, era una doble menos cuerda y mil veces más envalentonada por la desesperada perspectiva de que quien consideraba el amor de su vida se iba. Se marchaba. La dejaba sola. Emmett lo sabía y no me dejó ir más allá. Era algo que debía agradecerle.

Pero ahora era tan vergonzoso volver a verle…

Me dejé arrastrar por esa duendecillo. Bajé lentamente las escaleras de la mano de Alice, que pletóricamente estaba contándome algo que le había pasado y a lo que, obviamente, no estaba atendiendo. La familia al completo se encontraba bajo nosotras, en el salón, y nos miraban o saludaban. Había visualizado ya a Em, justo al pie de las escaleras, congelado con su cubata en la mano. Su sonrisa era la de siempre, al menos.

No pude por menos que fijarme en lo tremendamente guapísimo que estaba, en lo alto que era, en su constitución física, en él.

Y en que me estaba mirando fijamente.

Traté de no ponerme roja, pero no lo conseguí. Alice me comentó algo más antes de dejarme en el primer escalón. La traidora me había abandonado por su Jasper.

Nos quedamos mirándonos muy de cerca. Aún subida en el escalón era más baja que él.

- Hola, Em.

Pasamos al menos un minuto mirándonos fijamente.

- Oh, Dios. Ven aquí.Te he echado tanto de menos…- musitó, y entonces me abrazó con fuerza. Sonreí, feliz, y le eché los brazos al cuello. Emmett era como mi casa, mi verdadero hogar.

Me alzó en el aire, y reí con él.

- Te quiero, pequeña.- susurró en mi oído.

- Yo también te quiero, Emm.- dije. No sabía de qué forma, pero al fin y al cabo era cierto. Mi cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante y mi espalda se arqueó contra él cuando estrechó el abrazo.

- Lo sé. - mordisqueó mi oreja excitantemente, con lo que yo sólo pude reírme de forma histérica. Paró para respirar en mi cuello.- Bella…

- Emmett…

Apartó la boca de mi cuello lentamente, quizás demasiado lentamente. Lo miré a esos enormes ojos oscuros mientras dejaba caer mi frente en la suya. Ninguno de los dos nos separamos.

Se sentía aún más extraño que normalmente, y simplemente no entendía por qué.

- Te he necesitado. Todo este tiempo.- dije. Lo había echado terriblemente de menos. No tenía idea alguna de las noches en que me había abrazado a mi almohada y sollozado contra ella tras su ausencia.

- ¿Crees que yo no?- sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era alegre.- Has estado en mi cama, todas las noches durante todo ese tiempo. Bella…- tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y buceó en mi mirada. De repente, sonrió. Sonreímos. Se rió suavemente- Esto es muy raro, ¿sabías?

- No es como si hubiésemos sido novios.

- Es gracioso. – dijo, riéndose como si disfrutara de un chiste privado.- Creí que eras un capricho de adolescente.

- Yo también creí que t… eh, espera… ¿no lo soy?- apuesto a que mi voz sonaba sorprendida.

- Aun no lo sé.- Esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban en Emmett. Su sinceridad.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

- Me pones mucho.- provocó.

- En realidad, tú también a mí.

Así eran las cosas con él. Simples. Ambos nos reímos nerviosamente, y él besó de nuevo mi clavícula. Suspiré.

- EJEM, EJEM.

Mierda. Había olvidado por completo al resto de gente del salón.

Él sólo rió y cogió mi cintura mientras me hacía quedar enfrente de todos, subida en ese pequeño escalón.

- Está bien, Bella tiene algo que anunciar.- masculló Alice, haciendo un inciso entre los labios de su novio.

Me aclaré la voz y me puse roja. Emmett se rió de mí, lo cual hizo que la risa se expandiese por el resto de la sala, pero me dio fuerzas apretando mi cintura.

- Estoy… ¡estoy dentro del Néctar!- chillé.

Y justo en ese momento, en pleno cóctel de sensaciones, mientras todos me felicitaban y sonaban murmullos de aprobación, lo vi.

- Qué grata sorpresa.- musitó, con la misma sonrisa burlona que hacía unas horas.

Tierra, trágame.

Enfrente mía se encontraba uno de los seres más perfectos y cínicos que había podido conocer en mi vida. Y… oh Dios.

Incluso a esta distancia me atraía como un imán.

Miré a Emmett y él me sonrió.

Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

Edward parecía estar disfrutando con esto.

_- Oh, Bella_… Bella…- susurró Alice, tomándome del brazo y tratando de apartarme de Emmett. Él me aferró con más fuerza aún.- ¡Bella! – me llamó, impaciente, sacudiendo una mano pequeña ante mis ojos.

Traté de volver en mí, pero por alguna extraña razón mi mirada se redireccionaba una y otra vez hacia él. Era exasperante.

- Mmmsí, dime.- logré murmurar.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que uno de mis hermanos estaba en el Néctar?

Oh, mierda. ¿No se me había ocurrido hacer esa sencilla conexión? Ahora reparaba en que era una prácticamente perfecta copia en masculino de mi amiga. Una constitución más fuerte, es cierto, y unos ojos más claros y penetrantes; en todo caso, no lo suficiente como para no identificarlo como miembro de la familia Cullen. ¿De verdad era _tan_ lenta?

- ¿Bells?- estaba frenética, y yo lo sabía. Se sentía completamente ignorada.

- Sí, Ali, lo recuerdo.

Sonrió satisfecha y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Él lo hizo, sin borrar ni por un segundo esa irritante mueca en su cara.

- Ed, esta es Bella. Acaban de admitirla en el Néctar.

- Mm... encantado, Bella.- y volvió a tomar mi mano y besarla. Emmett bufó y rió.

- ¿No es todo un caballerito?- me dijo, burlándose de él. Ambos hermanos fingieron pegarse durante unos cinco segundos, sin que la mano de Em sobre mi cadera les molestase lo más mínimo. Luego pararon, riendo.

Nunca había entendido este tipo de cosas.

- Bells, – añadió Alice, quien probablemente tampoco las entendía.- Edward lleva muchísimo tiempo haciendo hip-hop y arte dramático. Se presentó a las pruebas este año porque alguien le habló del centro y… _voilá_.

- Ya veo.- musité, recelosa.

- En realidad, tengo algún problema con ciertos estilos. – intervino Ed… sospechaba que iba a reírse un poco más de mí.- Odio el lírico, demasiado frío para mí.- primer puñetazo.- Pero aún así me han elegido para seleccionar nuevos alumnos en improvisación y… ¿no es sorprendente la poca capacidad de adaptación que tienen algunos? Parecen morirse cuando los sacas de su estilo.- segundo puñetazo. No me equivocaba, por lo que veo. Lo miré con odio, pero su cara aún destilaba burla.

- Oh, ¿te seleccionaron _a ti_? Vaya, Bella. Podría haberos tocado juntos.

- Podría.- repliqué fríamente… y quizás más rápido de lo que pretendía.

Si Alice me estuviera prestando su entera atención habría sospechado, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba demasiado pletórica como para eso.

La cena transcurrió con aparente normalidad. Tuve que sortear cuidadosamente las preguntas acerca de mi prueba y hubo algunos comentarios que no quería escuchar, del tipo "¿No es estupendo que estudiéis en el mismo sitio? Así podréis ir juntos" y "Será maravilloso tener dos artistas en la familia"… pero en general todo fue bastante bien. Descubrí que si ignoraba al que se sentaba justo frente a mí podía pasarlo muy bien… el único problema es que era terriblemente difícil ignorarlo.

Pronto fue demasiado tarde para mí. La verdad era que llevaba tiempo con un estricto horario de sueño (desde las 12 a las 10 de la mañana) que me iba pasando factura con el tiempo: apenas era capaz de mantenerme despierta a partir de la una de la noche. En los tiempos en que Emmett era el centro de mi vida, yo solía ser completamente noctámbula.

El caso es que a las 12 y media me encontré bostezando y apretando los párpados sin poderlo evitar, así que decidí irme a la cama. La mirada inexpresiva de mis ojos al darle el beso de buenas noches en la mejilla hizo a Emmett entender que no deseaba visitas nocturnas. Mientras subía pesadamente las escaleras yo ya sabía que no iba a venir, y me alegraba. ¿Qué podía decirle si intentaba besarme? "_Disculpa, Em, me encantaría follar contigo, pero no sé si siento nada más allá. Además, tu hermano me pone cachonda"_

No, definitivamente esa no era una respuesta.

Hacía tanto calor que me deshice de mi sujetador y me puse una camiseta extragrande que antaño había pertenecido a Jake, mi hermano. Me tiré en la cama despreocupadamente y, antes de que pasara un segundo, me quedé profundamente dormida.


End file.
